HouseSlave
by GonzoblueNose
Summary: Sarah has belonged to them her whole life. She's been trying hard to survive to make her escape, but what will happen when she meets her soulmate? My story using the Night World.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first fic so be nice, but don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel. I'm still trying to figure out how to totally use this web site so I hope everything goes okay, but if not…

Just to get it out of the way, I do not own Smith's Night World, however, just about all these characters are mine (you'll see who I mean), as well as the story. Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter One

I have lived here all my life, but I don't know where here is. All I know is that They are the rulers. They are cruel and unfeeling toward my kind. They have no soul. All you can do is live while you can until the day you turn useless to them.

"Sarah where are you?" A piercing voice called from above, waking the young girl from her sleep. She quickly pulled on her bit of cloth made into a dress that was two sizes too big and ran for the cellar door.

"There you are vermin. I have been calling you for five minutes now. Do you want to be feed to the werewolves or not? If you want to see your twelfth year I suggest you do what you're told and do it quickly."

A quiet "Yes, mam," was responded.

"Now listen and listen well. I have just found out that I am with child again. The master is very pleased, but I have no time to myself as it is. Starting today you are in charge of my infants. This is an unusual thing to do, but we simple cannot afford the help. It takes enough just feeding you vermin. Why we need to feed you is beyond me. All we really need you for is food," she started mumbling to herself. "Well, don't just stand there fool. Get going. My darlings won't get bathed and dressed by themselves." With that the child practically flew towards the stairs and up them. Better not to stay around if you didn't want to get hit, or worse.

It was something, something special. If she was in charge of the children that meant hope. Hope to survive another day. You don't eat what's useful to you. At least, not until you do something wrong. But that wasn't going to happen. She'd make sure of that.

Sorry, that's it. End of the first chapter, but I already have two started so don't despair. This was just to wet your appetite. Did it work?


	2. Chapter 2

The Night World is not mine. I am merely an instrument through which it weaves its magic web.

Chapter 2

There's no escape. No way out. Only death finds us here.

I find myself awake before dawn, even though I've been up half the night taking care of the Masters' newest child. It's their sixth and hopefully their last. It would be wise if the Misses told the Master no once in awhile, but I dare not say any of this out loud. I dare not say anything out loud that isn't a submissive reply.

Well, since I'm awake I better take full advantage of it. I slowly and quietly rise from my thin pad on the floor. It serves its purpose as a bed with one ragged blanket to keep me warm. The cellar where the few slaves sleep is cool in the summer, but the air grows stale much too quickly. That's probably why I awoke. I couldn't breath. During the winter it's freezing. The only way to keep from dying of the cold is to share body heat with whoever is still alive that week. I'm still here. I have been lucky. I have survived to my sixteenth year while under the "care" of a vampire family. But that is because I have been in charge of the Mistress's children since before my twelfth year. I guess I should be grateful that the Master cannot keep his hands to himself.

I have to be careful, I'm now at the cellar door and it creaks terribly. If I wake the family I won't get to eat today and I have become accustomed to eating every day. Like I said, I'm lucky. I'm treated better than any other slave in the household, better than the food that comes at night as well. They cannot even give a dying man any respect. We are nothing but vermin to them. But this helps me greatly. No one pays attention to vermin, and this allows me my early morning roams. In the kitchen it is dark, but the moonlight is shining threw enough to give me light to see where I'm going. Not that I need it that much. I have made many trips to the other rooms in the house. I know every twist and turn that it contains. My destination this time is the library. By watching and listening to the older children having their lessons I have taught myself to read a little. I try and practice as much as I can. That is why I risk eating my one measly meal a day. Before mother died she told me that knowledge is power. She wanted for us to escape so badly, but she couldn't. Now I must. I cannot do it though unless I learn as much as possible. I act the part of a hopeless and dumb slave to fool the masters. So far it is working.

In the hallway I move with as much stealth as I can manage. The moonlight is casting a glow over me, giving me the appearance of a ghost. Not that I need much help. I'm thin and pale from the lack of food and sunlight, and without a brush my long black hair is tucked back in an unruly braid.

Living among the vampires has taught me to be quiet and cautious, and I safely make it to the Master's study or library as he calls it. There are many books in here. One three sides there are bookshelves, and the other side is the large window and his desk. I cannot yet read very well so there are plenty of books for me, and the window lets in the light I use to read by. Something is different though. Usually the Master cleans up all his papers before retiring for the night, but now there are several letters left opened upon his desk.

I can't help it, curiosity overtakes me and I head towards them. The first is hard to read the writing, but the signature down at the bottom tells me it's from one of our closer neighbors; a nosey woman who cannot for the life of her keep quiet. It appears that someone is coming to visit the town. A very important someone by the looks of the hurried scrawl. I can make out the name of Redfern, but that's it. It also doesn't mention when we are to expect the arrival of this person.

The other letter also talks of someone coming to visit. However, this time it is from a distant relative:

_My dear sister, I know how you have longed to see me again, but we simple cannot make it for the summer season. My husband is far too important to be separated from the Elders at this time. Plus you know how traveling by boat always makes me ill. I do wish you would move off of that island and be closer to your family. _

We're on an island? This is what happens when you're never allowed to leave the grounds; you have to find out things second hand. How is it that I never knew about this? Well, now I know. I'll just have to keeps my ears open for more information, that's all.

_But do not fret, dear sister, for I am sending you my eldest son, William. It has been a while since last you saw him, for now he is a tall, handsome man of nineteen. He is a dear, but I'm afraid he has gotten into a little trouble with the human officials as of late. There is nothing to worry about, just some youthful pranks. We, my devoted husband and I that is, would be ever so grateful for you to take him for the season. Who knows, perchance he might find himself a suitable wife to bring home. Well, I must leave you now. My loving husband and I are invited to dine at Lord Forrester's house. Expect William there in a fortnight, and do give my love to all the children._

_Your beloved sister &c,. &c._

What a horrible woman. I'm glad I'm not related to her. Every sentence is dripping with her _wonderful_ family. The last letters look to be written in another language, so that doesn't help me in any way. There is only one thing I have to worry about now. Company's coming.

Well that's it for the second chapter. Hope you all are hooked and are begging for more…but not literally. I don't need a million reviews telling me to update now. I will try and update at least once a month. You have to remember I work a full-time job, and I don't even own my own computer. Woe is me.


End file.
